You're My Everything
by zigichan
Summary: Haku would do anything for Zabuza. In turn he would like only one thing from him. Oneshot. Haku/Zabuza. Warning for yaoi, underage sexual activity and uke Zabuza. If you don't like the idea, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Notes: The idea of Haku taking over Zabuza came from a fanart I saw. Actually I don't even ship this paring that much, I just wanted to try if I can execute it. **

**I'm not a native speaker so excuse my mistakes.**

ooo

"It's getting dark. We walked enough today as it is – let's make our camp for the night," the taller shinobi of the two stopped at the groove he deemed suitable and unlatched his enormous sword from his back. "We won't be able to see a thing in no time."

"Please, you should just rest Zabuza –san," the boy smiled "I'll take care of everything," he said kindly. The man didn't even look at his direction.

"I know," he said, obviously satisfied. Leaning his weapon against a tree he laid down on his back, folding his arms behind his neck. It didn't take a minute and he was deeply asleep, his half naked chest rising peacefully with each breath.

Haku smiled. To see the Demon of the Hidden Mist fall asleep with such ease in a foreign country, deep in some forest meant that he had a profound trust in his abilities. They both took it as given that Haku would defend the man even at the cost of his own life. After all, it was Zabuza who saved Haku from the gutters and taught him the way of shinobi despite the boy being a street urchin living on garbage at the time. Haku had never said it out loud – thinking that his actions conveyed his thoughts well enough – but he was willing to do anything for the man. He could just hope that the other knew how much he loved him. His peaceful slumber indicated that he had to feel it in the bottom of his heart…

The boy couldn't recall when had he recognized first that his feelings deepened for his sensei. In retrospect it appeared that he had meant the word to him from the moment he had first seen him. He imagined that he carried his love from a previous life or from the beginning of his very existence as his dedication and commitment to Zabuza never wavered for a moment. The swordsman was everything he wanted from life. To be able to do even the smallest thing for him sweetened Haku's whole day. Maybe his deeds didn't mean that much to the man, but for him… for him they meant life itself.

He liked to watch the other sleep whenever he had the chance, like he had now. The dreaded demon looked unruffled; his usually troubled expression smoothened out. When he wasn't wearing the bandages around his face he seemed younger than his age. His whole being – which wasn't as rough as he made others believe – filled Haku with tenderness. This feeling intensified whenever he had the chance to watch him sleep.

He resisted–with some difficulties – to make loving gestures towards the man, but to watch him in his slumber, open and uncaring of the world woke up strange feelings inside the boy. His sensei didn't seem to realize but despite his feminine looks he was growing up to be a man. Secretly Haku desired Zabuza's muscled yet slender, gorgeous body more and more with each passing day. Had he received even the smallest of signs from him that he wanted Haku as well, the boy would have happily submitted to him… But he didn't and maybe that was why he started to wove wilder fantasies with each passing day that how would he seduce and make Zabuza his.

Yes… He couldn't stop those thoughts, no matter how inappropriate – in an unbearably erotic way - they were. He wouldn't ask anything from life ever again if he could have him just once. He couldn't think of a more perfect way of stepping into adulthood than to be with the man he loved above anyone else. He wanted to make him happy. It might have been selfish but he also wanted to see him unguarded as that would prove it for good and make it undeniable that Zabuza needed him. Needed him to take care of him, to guard him, to offer everything that Haku's body and mind was capable of. No price would be too high when it came to him…

He suddenly realized that caught up as he was in daydreaming and watching his partner, darkness had fallen around them already and he hardly made any progress in setting up their camp. If he didn't hurry up, Zabuza would catch cold, laying on the damp ground… He mentally shook himself to get a grip. He quickly started to cook their dinner from the rabbit they hunted down earlier that day, adding some roots and spices he carried with himself. He also laid a blanket cautiously over Zabuza, making sure his back and waist was protected from the humidity of the ground. He rolled up his own blanket and put it under his head. The older ninja rolled onto his side as he covered him up, but didn't wake from the careful caresses.

Peace filled Haku as he chopped up the ingredients for their dinner. Something had been changing between them recently, he thought. Suddenly he felt sure that his love would be his. If only for once in this lifetime, but he will get him. His feelings couldn't be unrequited.

ooo

Zabuza woke up a bit dizzy. Sleeping on the bumpy roots wasn't the best of ideas. Even the nice smells coming from the boiling stew couldn't wake him up completely. Haku–compliant as always-run off for fresh water when he asked for it. He soon returned and the Hidden Mist shinobi drank the cool liquid at his leisure, using the rest to wash his face and neck.

"Are you all right, Zabuza-san? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nothing else," he replied, not even sparing a glance at his companion.

He laid back down more comfortably this time, confident that the kid would stand vigil. It wasn't something he gave a second thought for. Since Haku had been trained he found that relying on him to guard them came as natural as drawing breath. It was a lucky thing that this boy he had picked up - half frozen to death at the time - had proved not only to be talented but sharp and reliable as well. Not to mention the numerous times he had proven his usefulness and loyalty to Zabuza. He had made the best decision ever when he took him under his wing…

He fell into a fitful sleep. He was tossing and turning, whimpering as he was haunted by nightmares. Haku had to rearrange the blanket over him several times as he kept kicking it off.

He would have been surprised to find out the effect his thrashing had on the boy…

Finally he jerked awake. He stood up and went for a walk without a word to the teen as he really needed to clear his mind.

Haku knew that despite the harsh appearance Zabuza put on forth his partner was troubled by many things. He might like to think of himself as someone unperturbed by the hardships and terrors of life, but the boy knew better. He didn't like to talk about his feelings, preferring to rather closing himself up, but his unconscious gestures belied him to someone who knew him well. His aim to get rid of the current Mizukage was a harsh and demanding one. Haku felt compelled to became strong enough to help him or even to take the burden from his shoulders completely. If the weight would become unbearable for Zabuza, Haku was determined to be there and fight his battles just to be able to see the happiness in his eyes as he managed to achieve his goals.

Haku stood up and dampened the cheery fire taking up his cloak. Zabuza might have been known as a demon, but he couldn't let him wander alone on this strange land, half confused from his troubled sleep. He had even left his sword behind – though truth to be told, not many man could have wielded that weapon. The boy managed to locate him quickly. He was sitting on a mossy tree-trunk, his head in his hands. He saw the troubled look in his eyes but he didn't ask the reason for it. If Zabuza choose so, he would talk. The most he could offer was to sit down next to him and place an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

The tall man was silent for a long time before he finally started to speak. He told Haku in short terms how unhappy he was with their upcoming assignment.

"But we don't really have a choice, Zabuza-san," the long-haired boy leaned closer to him to embrace his shoulders. "We need that money."

The Hidden Mist ninja usually swatted his hand away whenever he wanted to encourage or comfort him but this time he didn't object. Maybe it was the unfathomable darkness around them that made everything different than it was in daytime's intrusive light. Haku started to caress his partner's muscled back with feather soft touches.

"I know that, but still…" the man suddenly cut himself off and turned his face away.

The mission was definitely menial for a high-class shinobi like Zabuza–but sacrifices must be made to fulfill his dreams.

"I can carry it out instead of you, if you'd prefer."

"No!" Zabuza's puzzlement was obvious even with his face mostly covered up by his bandages. "I don't need you to…"

"Of course you don't," the boy interrupted him, kindly but still with a degree of authority. "I'd only do it to protect your reputation. You shouldn't be carrying out so low chores."

The man looked at him in surprise before turning his face away.

"I will decide what a low chore is and what is not," he said quietly and closed his eyes. "You are not to worry about my reputation."

"Of course. Everything will be as you wish it to be." He looked up at the man, leaning into him.

Despite the darkness Haku thought he saw tears in Zabuza's eyes.

"I have an inexplicable bad feeling," the older man cleared his throat as he spoke. "It's been troubling me for days." He sounded less powerful than he usually did.

"Whatever may come I'm beside you," the boy assured him. "No one can harm you as long as I'm alive. You are my…" he rather swallowed the last word. But there was no need to say it out loud anyway.

"I know," Zabuza said simply and didn't protest when Haku threw his arms around him to passionately embrace him.

After a while the boy released him just to slide down to his knees in front of the man and cupped his head in his hands. He kissed the bandages hiding the face he so loved and what was probably hiding an embarrassed expression. The strong warrior didn't quite look him in the eye as Haku kissed along his jawline, acting almost shy. The boy burrowed his head in his neck to inhale his scent before placing a kiss on one muscled shoulder as well. He was rewarded with a small moan. Zabuza was tense, not returning the embrace, rather leaning against the truck.

Haku realized that he was threading in thin ice-a step in the wrong direction and everything would come crashing down on him. If Zabuza left him now he would have less to hold onto as he never started this at all. He had to be very careful to not to hurt his pride, he thought as he started to caress and nip gently his chest. He focused on him with rapt attention ready to hand him over the control at the slightest sign. Still the man didn't show any indication that he would want to take over. Maybe he didn't mind that he finally didn't have to be dominating a situation.

The boy started to tease him gently yet firmly. His tongue circled his nipples first and then sliding lower he licked around his navel. His hand wandered under the man's pants, clever fingers taking hold and caressing his partner's manhood. Zabuza let him do as he pleased, giving nothing in turn, yet not putting up a protest either. It was thus up to Haku to please him the best he could and he took his hardening member into his mouth. He bobbed his mouth up and down in the way he had learned at a pathetically young age while living on the streets. Zabuza though obviously surprised at his skill made no moves to abort the action.

Haku felt it was his best opportunity to act on his personal desires. He pulled his beloved on the ground with him and dragged his trousers down. He continued pleasuring him, slowly moving down to caress his balls with his lips than even below to that hidden and most vulnerable spot. The man jolted when Haku's tongue touched his anus but didn't pull away. He let himself be adored with quiet passivity. The adolescent raised the muscular legs, resting the shins on his shoulders to be able to penetrate deeper then started to stroke him with his fingers as well.

His heart dropped when his beloved master pushed his hand away, but he steeled his determination. He was right there, so close to achieving his deepest desire – he wouldn't give up now. Pushing himself up on his elbows he pressed his body against Zabuza's. Reaching up he loosened the bandages covering his face, yearning to kiss him. But no matter how he licked and kissed along his jaw and face, the thin lips didn't open.

"My teeth are too sharp for that," his master said at last quietly, turning his face out of reach.

"I don't care," Haku gasped, entwining his fingers in the other's messy hair. "At least once in this lifetime I want to kiss you."

"You'll get cut."

"Don't worry about me."

It still took some courting and teasing, but the boy got what he wanted. As he started to caress Zabuza again, touching his most sensitive spots with nimble fingers the man gave an involuntary sigh. He took his chance and pushed his tongue into the slightly open mouth. He felt his blood spill almost immediately as his tongue caught on the sharp teeth but the feeling of being inside the mouth of the man he loved made him impossibly hard.

Zabuza – laying under him naked, expect for his arm protectors and headband in the almost perfect darkness – responded to the increasingly demanding kiss. Haku knew that if he didn't dare to do what he yearned to do now he would possibly never have the chance again. A few more minutes could be all he had before his sensei came to his senses and would protest. He pulled up one of the swordsman's lean but muscled legs and draw out his own stiff penis. He leaned down on the stronger man, forcing him flat against the ground as he pushed against the half-prepared hole.

"Haku…" his partner whispered gently, his glance tantalizingly soft.

The boy thought he would be pushed away, but to his surprise Zabuza opened his thighs just a bit farther, though he closed his sensuous, beautiful eyes Haku so loved and got to know how to read. His firm ass resisted at first as Haku slowly pushed his cock in as it was probably the first time anyone did this to him. But Haku was persistent if gentle and in the end his muscles yielded. Both of them gasped in surprise as the man's body gave and Haku's hard member slid into him.

Zabuza couldn't hide his excitement or his embarrassment over his own desire as the boy started to move. Haku was strongly affected how the proud, feared Demon of the Mist–slayer of hundreds of man–lay in his arms, defenseless as a child while his muscles gripped Haku's member tight and warm.

Haku's expression was one that Zabuza had never seen before as the youngster instinctively started to thrust his hips. Shedding his always polite, kind personality he was shoving into the man under him with fervent passion. The Hidden Mist shinobi felt like all his nerve endings were on fire as the other moved against him. He grasped the lean arms and let the younger shinobi rule his body and senses. The boy kissed him again, wounding his tongue on the sharp edges of his teeth. His blood spilled down his chin and both of them swallowed the thick liquid as well.

Haku went even wilder at that. His young, nimble yet strong body moved with even greater passion while he searched for Zabuza's eyes to convey his adoration. The man caught his glace at last and his body started to follow the pace the boy dictated. It didn't take much for either of them to find their release, clutching to each other on the dried grass and moss that covered the ground.

The adolescent kept shuddering for a long time afterwards with the lingering effects of his orgasm. Goosebumps rose all over his back, but it was less due to the rapidly cooling night and more to the shivers of passion. It was the most amazing thing to see the man he loved willing to accept him to such a degree and even to let him come inside of him. He was reluctant to pull himself out and stop his kisses and petting. He only did so when he realized that Zabuza, who had been brave enough to show his vulnerability and his very much human weakness, was shivering with cold.

Only that made him realize that he selfishly loved him on the cold ground like an animal, without the care he deserved. He immediately grabbed his cloak to wrap this man, who was more precious than life itself to him, in it and enclosed him in his arms. A cold wind started to blow, biting their heated bodies.

Autumn was coming…

ooo

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please review/add as favourite.**


End file.
